1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stable aqueous dispersion of nutrients, and more particularly, to a dispersion comprising an ingredient selected from (a) an isoflavone, (b) lycopene, (c) lutein, (d) a Coenzyme Q or (e) a mixture of the foregoing ingredients; and a stabilizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nutritional ingredients, such as an isoflavone, e.g. a soybean derived isoflavone, are currently available in tablets or other dry forms because heretofore they could not be satisfactorily dispersed in water. The nutritional ingredients, such as an isoflavone, lycopene, lutein, Coezyme Q""s, are not ordinarily dispersable in aqueous systems because they are only slightly water or oil soluble.
These nutritional ingredients are desirable for use in beverages and cosmetics, in the form of aqueous dispersions or liposomes. For example, isoflavone is employed to treat humans to lower cholesterol, to treat solid tumors and angiogenic diseases. Additionally, it reduces bone calcium loss and is an antioxidant which can reduce free-radical damage to cells. Accordingly, a means for rendering these ingredients water dispersible is needed and desired.
This invention relates to a stable suspension comprising a nutrient or nutritional ingredient and a stabilizer therefore dispersed in an aqueous system, e.g. a solvent comprising water. In particular, the ingredient is a nutrient selected from the group of (a) an isoflavone (b) lycopene, (c) lutein, (d) a Coenzyme Qn, where n is an integer of 1 to 12, (e) a mixture of any of the foregoing ingredients.